


Steady Waves

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/R Femslash; Pirates AU. After a night of drinking and passing out in Captain Enjolras' quarters, Grantaire finds herself nearly naked and tied up in a chair. There is no doubt that Enjolras plans on making her pay for last night's drunkenness tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Waves

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tumblr user yosb is my inspiration. (http://yosb.tumblr.com/post/44835684882/). I linked the piece to a friend of mine, she said that they looked a bit like pirates and then this entire thing happened. I do not regret a single second of it.

Grantaire is not completely sure how she has gotten herself into this situation, but she has a strong guess and it is most likely entirely her own fault. When she thinks back to last night, bordering early this morning, she remembers drinking herself into a stupor with Courfeyrac and the two women parted only as the sun was beginning to light the sky to the east. She found her way to Enjolras' quarters and slipped in. She doesn't remember anything after that, but she assumes she must have made her way to the foot of the bed where she collapsed on the floor in a dead drunk sort of fashion. When Enjolras found her in the morning, Enjolras' pretty blonde curls still perfect even upon just waking and cascading down her shoulders like waves of gold, she had frowned at Grantaire. Perhaps Enjolras had kicked Grantaire lightly with her foot to be sure of the drunken woman's state and then hauled her up into this chair.

Enjolras must have them stripped her of her clothing to allow for further humiliation to ensure this would not happen again and left Grantaire wearing solely her off white chemise. Grantaire's legs bound by the ankles to the front feet of the chair and her hands tied around the wrist together and then the remaining rope looped around the back of the chair to keep her in place. Enjolras is the only one who would both be able to tie such elaborate, tight knots and willing to strip Grantaire down to her undergarments. The hem of Grantaire's chemise is tugged upwards, covering only half of her thighs and barely draping down to cover her crotch.

Grantaire debates scooting the chair around with her best effort, but not only does the wood screech loudly when she attempts, but there is not enough progress to be made for her to bother to continue. Instead she drops her head down, her chin resting firmly on her collarbone as an attempt to shield her eyes with her dark brown curls from the dimming sunlight coming in from the west window. She's hung over still a bit but the headache resolves into a simple throbbing in her temple by the time that the sun has set. There is no use to trying to turn to the door, she thinks bitterly to herself and frowns at the wooden wall in front of her eyes. There is not even a picture for her to admire.

The room bathes in a bright orange and pink, the remnants of the sun's lasting rays for the day. Grantaire figures she must have truly enraged Enjolras to be stuck to a fate like this, she continues her thought and tries to will herself back to sleep, but finds herself staring at that blank wall for another ten minutes at least. "Enjolras," she hears Combeferre call from down the hall, looking for their captain. For the first time since Grantaire has woken up, approximately an hour ago, she fears that someone will find her. Combeferre was a respectable woman and Grantaire was certain that Combeferre knew of her and Enjolras' love affair, but she didn't want to be found in such a manner.

The footsteps grow closer and Grantaire tries her best to cover herself, close her legs despite the binding of her ankles and slide the chemise down her thighs, but all to no avail. Combeferre calls again, outside of Enjolras' door this time and Grantaire feels her heart racing in her chest, the blood pumping loudly in her ears. There are rasps on the door and Grantaire almost debates calling out to deny Enjolras' presence when the door knob twists but the latch doesn't move with any success. Combeferre leaves and Grantaire listens to her footsteps echoing away, uncurling her toes and letting her head slide back a bit in relief.

Grantaire's bliss is short lived though. Without warning, she hears the sliding of the key into the lock and the twist and click of the door. She hadn't heard Enjolras come to the door and when she realizes her position, her stomach turns back to the knots. Grantaire tries her best to look behind her towards the door, but her position leaves her unable to see the door directly even with the odd twists and turns of her head. The door swings open and Grantaire hears the sound of the air moving quickly with it and then the thud as it closes shut again, Enjolras' hand holding the handle and preventing any loud slamming of the lock. The inability to see Enjolras makes Grantaire's skin prickle.

The footsteps, Grantaire determines as her skin's prickling turns to goosebumps of another sort, are more ominous than the quick movements of the door she can hear. Grantaire feels Enjolras' fingers embedding themselves in her dark brown curls and grasping the thick hair and pulling back sharply. Enjolras' look is both of annoyance and false anger, as though she were solely acting the part of being a disappointed captain. Behind Enjolras' blue eyes though, Grantaire can see the look of joy at finally being able to steal away with her love. "What have you to say for yourself?" Enjolras demands. Her tone matches her expression and Grantaire feels the tingling of her skin running southward.

Grantaire studies Enjolras' face for any other hints. All she finds is perfection, but Enjolras' eyes hold all the information Grantaire needs anyways. "You are made of such fine marble," Grantaire says in a loving tone, smiling gently as she looks up at her goddess. Enjolras makes an upset face, but her eyes convey none of the true emotion as she tightens her grip on Grantaire's curls. Grantaire feels every movement of Enjolras' go southward, the energy from a long day melting away as Enjolras tries to discipline her girlfriend. Or at least, Grantaire hopes that she's only acting.

Enjolras leans down, bending at her waist and her golden waves spill over Grantaire's right shoulder as her girlfriend comes closer to her. "What were you doing this morning?" Enjolras asks and her words have a bit of bite to them, though they aren't harsh like Grantaire would think. Instead they're teasing, trying to elicit information from Grantaire in the most threatening way of them all; with lust. "When I awoke, you were seated in this chair, as though you were waiting for a meal." Grantaire stares blankly at Enjolras before her goddess continues. "I am captain of this ship," Enjolras whispers, her words sharp and the soft smacking of her lips with every sound fills Grantaire's ears. Grantaire is certain this is meant to torture her. "You will do as I wish."

At this, Enjolras slides her free hand, the one not embedded in Grantaire's hair, down Grantaire's front, brushing Grantaire's covered breast and nipple in the most arousing way. Enjolras isn't the least bit angry, Grantaire reassures herself, now completely sure with the evidence of Enjolras' hand running along the inside of Grantaire's thigh. Grantaire hisses as Enjolras lets go of her hair and the roots sting the slightest. Enjolras comes to Grantaire's front, wearing her traditional red xylophone vest and a loose, white button up shirt halfway undone. Underneath, Grantaire can see pale flesh and rosy nipples and she longs to touch and feel, but her hands are still tied behind her back and Enjolras looks as though she has no intentions of letting her girlfriend go.

Enjolras places her hands at Grantaire's knees, sliding upwards with soft, pale fingers against sensitive flesh as she creeps closer. Grantaire swallows when Enjolras brings her fingers to Grantaire's folds, teasing as they run up and down the wetness. "You may be captain of this ship," Grantaire says as Enjolras' fingers work past her outer slit and glide tortuously along her clit and down towards her entrance, "but I am captain of your bed." Enjolras thrusts a finger inside of Grantaire, her index, full and deep in response. Grantaire lets out a soft mewl of pleasure, all coherent thought suddenly gone, her head falling forward as Enjolras immediately begins working magic.

The finger slides in and out, curling and twisting coaxingly, before Enjolras adds a second one and Grantaire feels her thighs beginning to shake despite her ankles' restricted movement. Enjolras leans in again, but this time her voice is raspy and full of lust. "For that," Enjolras thrusts her fingers back in particularly harshly, adding a third finger now. "I will bring you to the point of release," Enjolras' fingers speed up and Grantaire feels her stomach clenching as Enjolras moves her other hand in from Grantaire's knee and circles her clit. "But I will not let you come. Over and over. Until you have learned your lesson."

All of Enjolras' fingers are gone suddenly and Grantaire lets out a gasp, thighs still quivering on the edge of release. Enjolras pulls away from Grantaire and kneels to untie Grantaire's ankles from the chair. The ropes fall away from Grantaire's ankles and leave red marks, but no further injury. Enjolras walks behind her, unbuttoning her shirt as she circles the chair and Grantaire hears the fabric hitting the ground, the buttons clicking on the wood. Her shoulders are no longer forced back as Enjolras undoes the binding from the chair's back but her wrists are still looped together. Enjolras eases Grantaire up and turns her around, crashing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Grantaire eases into the kiss, her hand still tied awkwardly behind her back as Enjolras moves her towards the bed.

Enjolras pulls away, topless with her small breasts firm and Grantaire wishes she could stretch out, take them in her hand and run her thumb over the taut nipples. She wishes she could lay Enjolras down on the bed, one hand between her legs and one hand toying with the tiny breasts. Instead, Enjolras pushes Grantaire onto the bed, on her knees and props Grantaire's ass up, hand still tied behind her back. Grantaire's back is a downward slope as Enjolras kneels behind her, the tips of her fingers poised at Grantaire's entrance again, rubbing slow, soft circles and teasing her. Grantaire clears her throat, Enjolras' eyes flickering towards her girlfriend's face, "Are you punishing me for drinking or for not eating you out when I broke in here piss drunk last night?"

Enjolras isn't rough this time when she thrusts her fingers in, instead sweet and loving and exactly the way that is absolutely torturous to Grantaire. "Perhaps both," Enjolras says as she begins pumping her fingers in and out. Grantaire rocks her hips with Enjolras' fingers, letting herself fall into the steady fucking. Enjolras extracts her fingers again and wipes her fingers on the sheets. Grantaire's entire body is on the edge now, watching in plain sight as Enjolras unties the red, white, and blue belt from around her waist, one of the mementos of their beginnings in France. Enjolras slides her black pants down and strips her shoes off in one fluid movement.

Once she's naked, Enjolras comes back to the bed, and climbs on top of the sheets. She grasps Grantaire's shoulder and helps the girl up onto her knees as she lays back against the pillows. Enjolras spreads her legs and her grip on Grantaire's shoulder tightens, "Use your mouth." Grantaire nods as Enjolras moves her hand to Grantaire's hair and grips it, guiding to her crotch. Grantaire doesn't mind this, licking the outer lips before thrusting her tongue between them, Enjolras' hips bucking into her mouth; in fact, Grantaire loves this.

Enjolras controls Grantaire with her hand, as though she's controlling a puppet. The more that Enjolras grips and pulls at Grantaire's hair, the more she wants it. Don't stop, every tightening says; More God, every push of Enjolras' fingers. Grantaire thrusts her tongue inside of Enjolras, lamenting that she cannot use her fingers, still tied behind her back to get Enjolras off. Instead she alternates her tongue between Enjolras' entrance and her clit.

Enjolras throws her head back at one point, her hand on the bed gripping the sheets and wrinkling them in her hand. She gasps and bucks her hips again as Grantaire settles in, sucking at Enjolras' clit. The way that Enjolras moves her hand against Grantaire's scalp screams for her to keep going, until she comes with a loud whimper. Enjolras' entire body relaxes back, her head falling against the pillows and her golden hair splaying out like rays of the sun. Grantaire's beautiful goddess illuminated by her natural beauty.

Her small chest rises up and down as she recovers from her orgasm, her hand loosening on Grantaire's hair and finally pulling away, laying on the bed. Grantaire pushes herself up awkwardly, using her shoulder to push her torso up. Without looking up, Enjolras reaches over to the small table next to the bed and takes her pocket knife out of its sheath, sliding it between Grantaire's wrists and cutting the rope.

The moment that Grantaire's wrists are free, she rolls her shoulders and falls forward on her hands, flexing the fingers and hands at their new freedom. She takes a moment to pull her chemise off, the thin fabric wet with sweat. Enjolras leans up and gives Grantaire a kiss on the lips, now running her hand through Grantaire's dark curls lovingly. Her goddess' other hand rests on Grantaire's side, soft and pale against naturally tanned skin. Grantaire nips at Enjolras' bottom lip, gasping out softly against the curve of Enjolras' jaw.

It takes a second before Enjolras comes back to her senses and whispers a soft, barely there, "Oh." Enjolras runs her tongue against Grantaire's bottom lip as she moves her hand from Grantaire's side to her large breast, pinching and rubbing at the nipple. She tastes herself on Grantaire's lips, smiling at the taste probably and pulls her hand from Grantaire's hair to between her legs. She rubs quick, sharp circles around Grantaire's clit, until Grantaire feels her entire body seizing up. She's at the edge, tip toes hanging off the cliff when Enjolras stills her hand suddenly.

All of Grantaire's body tenses and she's literally moments away from her orgasm. Her hands are the ones wrinkling the sheets now as Enjolras looks up at her with a dirty, evil grin. "Enjolras," Grantaire whines out in hopes that Enjolras will continue her finger's movements. Enjolras instead moves her hand behind Grantaire and slaps at Grantaire's ass once, gently. It's contact, Grantaire thinks to herself as she gasps at it, her body lurching forward at the feeling. "Please," she whispers, her voice nearly gone with lust.

"What do you want?" Enjolras asks in the same, quiet tone as she snakes her hand back down to Grantaire's lower stomach. Grantaire lets out another soft whine, her head pressed firmly against Enjolras' shoulder covering her eyes.

"Let me come." Enjolras resumes her position and the force of Grantaire's orgasm is almost overwhelming. She cries out, into Enjolras' skin and feels her entire body come undone. Her breathing is harsh and labored as she falls back on the other side of the bed after she comes back down to earth, body slick with sweat and her muscles feeling as though they are on fire. The sun is no longer present anywhere in the sky anymore, the room darkening to the point that Grantaire almost finds it hard to see Enjolras on the other side of the bed.

Enjolras clears her throat and rolls onto her side, facing Grantaire. In this light, Grantaire can't read Enjolras' facial expressions nor her eyes with very much clarity. "Grantaire," Grantaire hears Enjolras says and nods but she's not certain that Enjolras can see it, "If you stay in my bed tonight, I will treat you kindly in the morning." A small smile tugs at Grantaire's lips, crawling closer to Enjolras and embracing her. Grantaire knows that Enjolras tires of her drinking and her constant cynic attitude, but it's become such a part of her that it's near impossible to break. Enjolras presses her nose against Grantaire's collarbone and sighs out happily. Occasionally though, especially if Enjolras asks, Grantaire can attempt to subdue it for a night or two.


End file.
